victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Car, Rain
Car, Rain, and Fire aired on February 25th, 2012, making it the 6th episode in Season 3, and the 39th overall. Plot Cat hears the her favorite actress, Mona Patterson, (supposedly) recently passed away. Wanting to honor her, she, Tori, and Jade go on a road trip to San Diego to visit Mona's house, unsing her brother's car. However, while driving there, rain starts pouring down - and they are in a convertible, with a "topless" top. When they finally arrive at their destination, Cat shares some memories about Mona, and just as they are about to leave, Mona comes out of her house. They ask Cat why she thought Mona was dead, and she says she read an article titled "Mona Patterson Joins The Dead." It turns out The Dead is just a new TV show Mona will be starring in. When Cat tries to talk to Mona, she gets out a watergun and sprays everyone, forcing them to leave. Later Cat and Tori are watching TV, and they hear on the news that Mona Patterson's house burned down due to a cinnamon bun-scented candle. Patterson murmurs something in her hospital bed about a "Cat with red fur." Tori quickly changes to another channel. Subplot Trina spreads rumors that Beck asked her out, hoping it will make her more popular with boys. She even grabs him and kisses him in the hallway. At first, Beck is annoyed, but for some strange reason, he starts acting romantic around her. He shows up to a rehearsal, saying he likes her, and asks her out on a date. He even kisses her. Trina spends all her time trying to make a turkey for Beck and make the date special. However, Andre shows up and begs her to give him a chance. He and Beck start to fight over her. Then Robbie ends up joining the fight, so Trina runs to her dad to tell him "They're killing each other." However, when they come back, the three boys are just doing a puppet show. In the end, it turns out they were just teaching her a lesson about lying and spreading rumors. Trivia *In the original promo for this episode, Cat reads the PearPad and says that they'll be in San Diego in an inch-and-a-half. However, in the actual episode, this is changed to 63 miles. *Tori changes the channel to an episode of Hungry Girl. Hungry Girl is hosted by Lisa Lillien (Dan Schneider's wife). *This is the episode shown in the Season 3 opening credits when Tori, Cat, and Jade get sprayed with water. *This was previously referred to as Tori and Cat's Roadtrip before the title's confirmation. *The title (Car, Rain, and Fire) is a refrence to the band Earth, Wind, and Fire, the fire referring to the candle that caught the house on fire. *Shirley Jones from The Partridge Family will guest star as Mona Patterson. *Since we've never seen Cat's locker, it could be by Jade and Robbie's, although she could've just been sitting there. *The car used for the road trip is a 1965 Cadillac Gallery Click here to see the episode's photo gallery. Quotes Jade: How much longer to San Diego? Cat: According to this map... an inch and a half. Cat opens an umbrella which goes flying out of the car Tori: ' Cat, I think I packed an umbrella, do you see it anywhere? '''Cat: ' Um... not really... '''Jade: Oh my God! Tori: ''out a bag of feet'' What is this? Cat: '''Don't worry, they're not real feet. '''Cat: '''Be gone, ghost of Mona Patterson! Go to the light! '''Jade: Cat, I'm almost sure she's not dead. Cat: to touch Mona to see if she isn't a ghost Mona: her hand away Don't poke that! References #http://www.nickandmore.com/episode-lists/nickelodeon/ #Promo #TVGuide Listing Promo thumb|300px|left 308 08 Category:Episodes with guest stars 308 08 Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Episodes with guest stars